Fighting for Love
by TheElly929
Summary: Amu Hinamori now 16 finds out that Ikuto has returned for her, but with a surprise. What could that surprise be?
1. Chapter 1

This is a basic tale of woe, triumph against impossible odds, terror and womanly responsibility. The story I'm about to tell is about a young girl by the name of Amu Hinamori. She is in love with two boys and doesn't know what to do . . .

"Rima will you stop dictating my life please?" shouted Amu. Just as soon as Amu said that in a sharp voice, Rima's water works decided to flow.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Amu," said Rima in a baby voice.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" screeched Amu.

"You know that she's faking," said Nagihiko in a monotone.

"NANI??" screamed Amu.

*Shugo Chara Doki Opening 3 starts*

"Lucky, happy, just leave it all to me!" sang Amu while listening to her iPod as she did her homework. _"For some reason, this song fits me so well,"_ Amu thought to herself. As she continued to do her homework, Amu's mom, Midori, knocked on the door.

"Amu-chan!" Midori yelled. "There's someone at the door for you!"

"Coming mom!" Amu yelled back. She slipped into her slippers and dashed down the stairs. She first thought that Tadase would be at the door. But she wasn't impressed when she saw Nagihiko at the door.

"Oh, it's you" Amu said in a huff."

"Why the bad tone?" asked Nagihiko. "I thought that you would be happy to see me." Amu poked her fingers together back and forth.

"It's not that," Amu explained. "I just thought that you would be someone else."

"You thought that I would be Tadase right?" Nagihiko teased. _"Crap, I'm caught again,"_ thought Amu.

"Well, not really," Amu blushed. _"Amu, just face it, you practically LOVE the guy."_

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia appeared from behind Amu and said hello to both Rhythm and Temari.

"HI!" shouted the four guardian characters of Amu. Temari and Rhythm laughed.

"You guys are always peppy!" said Rhythm. Temari giggled as he said this, knowing that Miki would probably swoon soon. "3, 2, 1," Temari counted to herself.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah," said Miki as if she floated to heaven.

"So what brings you guys here?" Amu said to Nagihiko.

"Don't you remember?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. We have to do the project together."

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I lead Nagi to my bedroom. Ever since I turned 16, I decided to do a little redecorating since I wanted to show more of my "Cool and Spicy" side. Wakana and Manami are still going to school with me by the way. They still say that I'm "cool and spicy". While I showed Nagi my new and improved room, Ami decided to jump on my bed and grab a hold of Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Temari, and Rhythm.

"SUGOI!" squealed Ami. It's surprising that at the age of 8 she still says that.

"Ami!" I screamed. "You know that you don't grab onto my Guardian Characters like that."

"But oneechan!" pouted Ami. "I just wanted to play with them." She continued her puppy pout face. I sighed.

"All right Ami." Her face lit up. "You can play with them. But when Nagi has to go home, you return his Characters back to him." Ami saluted me.

"Roger," she said and ran off to her room with my and Nagi's characters.

"You know, you could've said no," said Nagi.

"Ah, you know me," I said to Nagi. "I want to be the perfect role model to my sister." Once again, the door bell rang.

"Amu! Who is this boy at the door?" shouted my dad. I yet again sighed.

"I'm coming dad," I shouted back at him.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu dashed down the stairs and crashed into her father.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," said Amu.

"I forgive you for that," Tsumugu Hinamori (Amu's dad) said. Then he pointed at Tadase. "But not for THIS! How is it that you grew up so fast, my little sparrow?!"

"Ah, Papa," Midori said. "You don't have to act like that. She is of that age after all." Tsumugu ran out of the house.

"Don't worry," Midori whispered to the both of them. "He'll come back and hide in the bathroom." Midori looked up at Tadase. "My, my, how've you grown!"

Tadase blushed and laughed politely. "I haven't really grown much, Mrs. Hinamori. But it is really nice to see you again." He bowed and my mom fell head over heels.

"Nowadays, I haven't seen a boy so polite!" squealed Midori.

"Now if you'll excuse us," said Tadase. He grabbed Amu's arm and led her to her room.

**Tadase's P.O.V.**

I lead Amu to her room. I was surprised to see that Nagihiko was there. Well I wasn't really surprised since we were all going to work on our project together. But I wanted to arrive before Nagihiko did. Besides, I want Amu all to myself. 3

**Normal P.O.V.**

Nagihiko and Tadase shook hands.

"Now, Jack," said Tadase. He Chara changed with his Guardian Character, Kiseki. "RUB MY SHOULDERS!"

Nagihiko sighed. "Don't you remember that I'm really strong and could practically break your back?" Nagi cracked his knuckles and massaged (or rather abused) Tadase's shoulders. While the two of them were having their "fun time", Amu quickly escaped since the doorbell rang once again. This time, it was Rima.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

I rang the doorbell twice. _"I thought that Amu would've already answered the door by now,"_ I thought to myself. I saw the door open.

"Rima, come in quick!" Amu shouted to me.

"You don't have to yell," I said stubbornly.

"Don't make me bring Nagi out here." I felt my face burn a little when she said that. She was the only one who knew that I had a crush on Nagihiko since we were in elementary school. Now we're in high school and I still didn't ask him out. So I let Amu drag me inside her house and into her room. I not only saw Nagihiko and Tadase, I saw Nagihiko giving Tadase a FOOT MASSAGE! That made me angry.

"Amu-chan!" said Kusukusu. "Rima's on fire!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu rushed to push me, but Rima happened to fall slowly into Nagihiko's arms. In fact, so slow, it was as if it was animated. Rima landed on top of Nagihiko, who held Rima by the waist falling on to Amu's bed. They stayed there for a good two minutes, both of them blushing. Tadase decided that this would be a great moment where he could take pictures. But as he was about to put up his phone to take pictures, Rima karate kicked his phone out into the hallway.

"What was that for?" asked a puzzled Tadase.

"You were about to take a picture of me in my most embarrassed state!" shouted Rima. Tadase sweat dropped.

"Come on guys," Amu said, breaking them apart. "We have a project to do remember?"

"I'll stop for now," said a stubborn Rima. Then with flames in her eyes she said "But I _**WILL**_ get my revenge on you Tadase Hotori!"

Nagihiko picked up Rima and placed her in Amu's beanbag chair. She sunk as soon as she sat in it.

"There, that should do it," said Nagi, rubbing his hands. Rima was still huffy even after she was placed in the bean bag.

"Now, this is what I want you guys to do," said Nagihiko. "I want Amu-chan to draw up the blueprints for this model house since she has Miki."

"Eh," said Amu in her Cool and Spicy tone. Nagihiko ignored that and continued.

"I want Tadase to shop for supplies," Nagihiko said. Tadase nodded his head, despite the constant nagging he heard from Kiseki. Then he Chara changed.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO COMMONER?" boomed a Chara changed Tadase. Amu pushed a pillow onto his face.

"3, 2, 1," said Amu. Amu removed the pillow and Tadase returned back to normal.

"Eh?" said Tadase with a confused look. "What just happened?"

"You Chara changed," said Amu.

"Really?" asked Tadase. Amu nodded her head.

"Ahem," said Rima impatiently. "What am I going to do?"

"You're gonna help me paint this house," Nagihiko said.

"But I'll get my hands dirty and full of paint," said Rima.

"Deal with it. You have to get your hands down and dirty once in a while."

"Whatever," said Rima. "When are we going to start on this house?"

"We need to start as soon as possible in order to get a higher grade in Architecture," replied Nagi.

Midori found this to be the right time to interrupt them. She entered the room with a tray of cookies and other goodies.

"I made some treats for you!" said Midori in an excited tone.

"Arigato Mom!" said Amu. Midori was touched and pleased to see that her eldest daughter was happy.

"Now everybody dig in!" said Amu in an out of character tone. Each of the teens chomped on Midori's famous sugar cookies and were satisfied since each of their faces lit up But little did they know, a cat Guardian Character decided to take a morsel of those delicious cookies.

"Ahhh, this is so good-nya," said the cat in a blissful tone. But he was suddenly grabbed by a masculine hand and was stuffed into his mouth. Quickly, Tadase spat out the poor kitten from his mouth.

"Yoru?" yelped Tadase. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with onii-, I mean Ikuto?"

"He's here-nya!" exclaimed Yoru as he wiped himself with a handkerchief that was nearby.

"Hey!" yelled Amu. "That's mine!" She grabbed the handkerchief from the helpless Yoru and put it in her pocket. "Besides, where is that stray cat anyway?"

"He's outside your window-nya," said Yoru excitedly. "He couldn't wait to see you. Why don't you see him outside-nya?"

"No, I will NOT be allowing this," defended Tadase. We all know that Tadase loves Amu, but we're not sure if she loves him back. But just as this thought was about to be concluded, Ikuto came through Amu's window and swooped her into his arms.

"Ah, it's you Kiddy King," said Ikuto.

"Put me down Ikuto!!" protested Amu. "I have important business to attend to!"

"You know you should never leave your window open," said Ikuto. Then he looked at Tadase and the rest of the group. "I guess I'll be taking her off of your hands. Later." But just as Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase reached to get Ikuto, he character changed with Yoru and leapt out of Amu's window.

"Take me back home now!" wailed Amu. "I really have important stuff to do!" She continued to kick and scream.

"So you're saying that you don't miss me, Amu-chan?" teased Ikuto. And as he expected, Amu blushed.

"Why would I miss you?" Amu said in her cool and spicy tone. "What's there to miss?" Ikuto stopped on top of a building and put Amu down. She was shocked when he just stopped. He then turned to her and smiled his signature sinister smile.

"This," said Ikuto. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her. Amu was blushing really hard and didn't know what to do. But she kissed him back.

Well guys, this is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. ^__^


	2. Author's Note

WHO MISSED ME?

I know you all did. It's mainly because I've been busy for the past year and a half. In case you didn't know, I'm graduating from high school. Graduation is on Monday and I can't wait! :D

But the important news is that I've run out of motivation to write both of my fanfics, Fighting for Love and NaruHina: A Love Story. I mean I have the chapters almost done right now, but I've been too busy with my own concerns and drama that I've neglected you guys. And I deeply apologize for that. I love you guys a lot.

I also learned more Japanese through out the year and a half that I took off. So I will put some of the words that I've learned into them.

I'm also thinking of doing yet another fanfic. But not for Naruto nor Shugo Chara. It's for an anime/manga that I've recently caught up with and addicted to. It's called Kateikyo Hitman Reborn. For those who have heard this series, look out for it. For those who have not, well i guess that you should just start it. It's awesome. I can't give you spoilers at all because it's that awesome. :D

I'm sorry that I didn't reply to your constant e-mails and reviews, but I really am a busy person. I really appreciate all of the compliments that I've been getting. I feel bad because I never got to finish the story that you've all been waiting for. So keep looking out for new chapters and my new fan fic. Love you guys!

~TheElly


End file.
